Following three major hurricanes in Louisiana between 2005 and 2008, there was a realization that the emergency response system had numerous shortcomings in meeting needs of the victims of those disasters. Of vital importance to an emergency response plan are the preparedness and competency levels of healthcare providers essential to meeting the health needs of victims. Nurses are often front-line responders and are in high demand to provide nursing services for disaster victims. The purpose of this conference is to contribute to the preparation of highly qualified and competent nursing workforce in Louisiana to serve victims of disasters in the future. It will bring together representatives of registered nurse and practical nurse programs in Louisiana to: 1) identify resources in those programs which may be integrated into State-wide emergency response plans;2) recommend roles for Louisiana nursing programs during disasters;and 3) initiate a plan for disaster preparedness education in Louisiana nursing programs. Conference Objectives: At the conclusion of the conference, participants will be able to: 1. Describe the impact of past disasters in Louisiana on Louisiana healthcare systems and schools of nursing. 2. Describe local, regional, and national response relationships during a disaster as outlined in the National Response Framework. 3. Cite resources available within nursing programs that could potentially be offered to the community and/or state during a disaster. 4. Participate in discussions related to the process for involving specific Louisiana nursing programs in community disaster response planning. 5. Initiate dialogue related to developing a plan for curricular integration of disaster preparedness content in Louisiana nursing programs. NEW INVESTIGATOR